


Hurts to Breathe

by Whump-with-wren (Spannah339)



Series: Bad Things Happen [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Whump, Whump, hurts to breathe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Whump-with-wren





	Hurts to Breathe

Peter let out a yelp as he ducked under the flying debris, stumbling back across the rubble. Letting out a breath, he took a moment to recover, then shot a web and swung back into the battle.

He still wasn’t entirely sure how he had ended up in the middle of this fight, only a few rumours of a guy called the conquerer and something to do with time travel. There hadn’t been time for a briefing more in-depth then “aliens are attacking - stop them.” Peter didn’t mind hugely - it was better than sitting at school all day, and he was excited to be involved with the Avengers for once.

(He tried not to think how desperate they must be for Mr Stark to agree to pull him out of school. He tried to tell himself that it was just because he had proven himself, not because things were bad.)

The air flew past him as he sped through the air, dodging enemies and webbing them up as he did. A rush of excitement filled him as he perched briefly on the edge of the building, watching as the Avengers fought alongside him. The childhood glee of seeing his heroes in action bubbled up inside him, and for a moment he savoured it, before noticing that the Falcon (Peter was pretty sure his name was Sam) needed help and dove back into the fight.

His spider senses were a second too late. He swung over the battle, webbing up a few enemies as he went when his senses screamed at him to move, a second before something slammed into him.

He flew back, colliding with a building and sliding down the building. He moved, acting on instinct as an explosion hit the building behind him, ducking under rubble. Rolling, he managed to escape the worst of it - only to find himself face to face with one of the Conqueror’s minions.

Once again, his senses were too slow to react and he was thrown back, pain erupting through his body. He gasped, pressing himself up as his vision flickered against the pain. The enemy advanced, weapon raise and Peter didn’t have time to think. He flung his arm out, crying out in pain as he did, and successfully webbing the alien.

He gasped, dropping to his knees as the pain enveloped him. Taking in a shaky breath he whimpered as pain filled him, collapsing back against the wall and trying not to move. Shutting his eyes he tried to fight back the pain, tried to gather his strength to move and return to the fight but everything hurt and every time he took a breath another rush of pain filled him.

“…eter - talk to me kid.”

He blinked open his eyes to see Mr Stark’s worried face in front of his. With a groan, he pulled his mask off, gasping as he shifted.

“What happened?” Mr Stark asked. Peter hissed in pain as he took another breath.

“Hurts,” he muttered, unable to say anything else.

“ _You have two broken ribs_ ,” Karen helpfully informed him and he groaned, then winched as that hurt.

“Okay, I’m getting you out of here,” Mr Stark said.

“No,” Peter muttered. He was fine - he could join the fight again. He just… he just needed a moment to recover. That was all. “‘M fine, I just…” He suddenly doubled over, pain causing his vision to go black as he coughed violently, Mr Stark’s worried hands on his shoulders.

The cold metal of Ironman’s glove wiped his chin, and Peter whimpered, trying to focus on breathing without agony coursing through him.

“That’s blood, Pete,” Mr Stark said evenly, the concern in his voice hidden well. “You might have punctured a lung - I need to get you help, okay.”

Peter didn’t have the energy to protest, he just took another shaky, painful breath and tried to fight back more coughs.

He was vaguely aware that Mr Stark was picking him up - no matter how gently he tried to be, every movement was agony for Peter. At some point in the flight, he must have passed out, because he woke in a bed.

He shifted, wincing as his side protested with a stab of pain. Pushing himself into a vaguely sitting position, he made out the figure of Happy beside him, watching something on a tablet. As Peter moved, he looked up, lowering the tablet.

“That was a close one, kid,” he said. Peter lay back against the pillows, closing his eyes.

“Yeah.” He was silent for a moment, then sat up again with a hiss of pain. “What’s going on down there?”

“They’re fine, kid - you’re fine,” Happy said. “Tony’s helping clean everything up, we won. You need to rest.”

Peter nodded, lying back down again. He closed his eyes, taking shallow breaths as his abused ribs protested. They had won - everything was okay.


End file.
